Once Upon a Time in High School
by Mags
Summary: Fourth story in the "Once Upon a Time" series. Follows the oldest pair of Oliver twins as they experience the highs and lows of high school and also experience their first romantic relationships.
1. First Day of High School

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: Once Upon a Time in High School

Summary: Fourth story in the "Once Upon a Time" series. This story follows JT and Amelia as they start high school. The oldest pair of Oliver twins will experience the highs and lows of being in high school as well as their first romantic relationships. Also their relationships with their parents as well as their siblings, and the ever growing and changing ranger family will be explored.

Chapter 1: First Day of High School

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

September 15, 2011

7 am

Kim was busy in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for her family. Austin was in his highchair waiting patiently for his food and Brielle, Bennett, and Lorelei were also sitting at the table waiting to eat.

Just then JT, followed by his sister, Amelia, came in with headphones in their ears.

"Attention JT and Amelia! No iPods at the table! Take your headphones off, please!" Kim shouted to them. The twins took their headphones off, turned off their iPods, and sat down at the table.

"Tommy, breakfast!" Kim said as she placed platters of pancakes, sausage, and bacon down on the table. The kids started reaching for the food. Kim put the coffeepot and orange juice pitcher on the table.

Tommy was trying to tie his tie when he came into the kitchen. Kim helped him with his tie, and they sat down, Kim making a plate of food for Austin and Tommy helping himself to food.

"So, who's ready for the first day of school?" Kim asked the kids.

Brielle and Bennett raised their hands excitedly, followed by Lorelei. The twins just stared at their mother as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Why are you two staring at me? Aren't you ready for your first day of high school?" Kim asked.

"Oh…that. Um, I guess I'm ready, I think," JT said as Amelia nodded slowly.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Tommy said.

"Dad, it's the first day of school. Nobody is thrilled to start school again after having the summer off," JT said.

"Your siblings think differently," Kim said.

"I can't wait to start the third grade!" Brielle said.

"Me either!" Bennett said.

"Mommy, is first grade fun?" Lorelei asked Kim.

"Of course it is! You will learn a lot more than you did in Kindergarten," Kim said.

"Yay!" Lorelei said as she continued to eat.

Breakfast continued with the younger Oliver children talking about doing exciting things at school and JT and Amelia staring into space and finishing breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, the kids grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door, Kim taking the younger three children to the elementary school and Tommy taking the oldest twins to the high school. Jan arrived to babysit Austin while Kim was at work.

There was silence on the ride to the high school. When they arrived, Tommy parked in the teacher's lot and got out. JT and Amelia were slow to get out of the jeep.

"We're here! Welcome to the next four years of your lives! They will go by so fast if you just work hard and not sweat the small stuff!" Tommy said trying to sound exciting.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Nice "welcome to hell" speech, Dad, but you don't sound exciting," JT said as Amelia agreed with him.

Just then the twins heard their names being called.

"Bye, Dad, gotta go! That's Cody and Jess!" JT said as the twins ran towards their friends since elementary school, Cody and Jessica Stephenson, also a pair of twins.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble!" Tommy shouted after them as they went inside the school.

Tommy went into his office and checked Facebook. He saw a post from Kira that caught his eye.

The post read:

"Hey friends and fam! Guess what? I'm engaged! Conner proposed last night on our date night and I said yes! Save the date for September 12th of 2012!"

Tommy knew Conner was going to get a big ring for Kira and he did not disappoint.

Tommy commented on the post with his congratulations.

Then the warning bell rang, and Tommy went to his first period class.

3:30 pm

Tommy was still in his office when his phone dinged. He looked at it. It was a text from Kim. It read:

"Hey handsome! The twins are going to study at the Stephenson's' house after school, so you don't have to take them home! Love you! See you soon!"

Tommy sighed a sigh of relief. Good, I don't have to deal with their crappy attitudes, Tommy said to himself as he got in the jeep and drove off towards the house.

When Tommy got home he parked the jeep and went inside the house. Brielle and Bennett were working on a take home project and Lorelei was at the kitchen table with Jan looking at a book. Austin was in his playpen playing with a toy.

"Hey honey. How was the first day back at school?" Jan asked her son.

"Okay for the most part. Two of my former students are getting married next year, that was the highlight of my day," Tommy said.

"Yeah, Kim texted me about that. She's so excited for them!" Jan said.

"As am I. Now we must wait for Ethan to pop the question to Paulette and we'll be set," Tommy said.

Suddenly Tommy's phone dinged. There was a group text from Paulette. It read:

"Hey y'all! Ethan proposed to me on his lunch break at Starbucks in our apartment building! Not the typical place to propose but it worked for us! We're having the wedding sometime in October of next year. Watch for "save the date" invites!"

She attached a picture of her ring that Ethan gave her. Ethan did not disappoint with his selection of ring either.

Tommy texted his congratulations.

"Was that Paulette or Ethan? Did he propose?" Jan asked.

"Yes he did, at Starbucks of all places," Tommy said as he showed Jan the picture of Paulette's ring. Jan whistled.

"That's some ring!" Jan said as Tommy showed her a picture of Kira's. She whistled again.

"Those boys do not disappoint in the ring department! You didn't either with Kim's ring," Jan said.

"Yeah, it wasn't as big, but she didn't really want a big ring, just something simple and easy to wear," Tommy said.

"I liked what you had engraved on the inside of the ring, "The falcon and crane fly as one." I thought it fit you both perfectly," Jan said.

"Yeah, it did. Oh look, Kim's home," Tommy said as he heard Kim's heels come up the walk. She opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kim said putting her purse and bag down.

"Mama!" Brielle, Bennett, and Lorelei said in unison as they ran towards Kim to give her a hug. Austin reached for her as she approached the playpen.

"Nice to see you all too!" Kim said as she picked up Austin and managed to give Tommy a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day, Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"It was a great day, knowing that all four of your former students are getting married soon," Kim said.

"Yeah, the day was great, wasn't it?" Tommy asked.

"It was; indeed, it was. Well, I must start dinner. Here, take Austin for me," Kim said as Tommy took Austin from her.

"Well, I have to start dinner as well, so I must be going home. See you both tomorrow," Jan said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Bye, Grandma!" the kids shouted.

"Bye, Mom!" Tommy and Kim said as Jan left.

8:05 pm

JT and Amelia got out of Edith Stephenson's car and headed up the walk. They were five minutes late for curfew, hoping that their parents weren't up.

As soon as they opened the door, Tommy greeted them with arms crossed.

"Um, Dad, we can explain…" JT started to say.

"Please, start explaining why you're five minutes past curfew, and make it quick, your mother and I have plans," Tommy said, annoyed.

"We were studying, and we lost track of time. Then Mrs. Stephenson forgot to lock the door to the house, and we had to go back so she could lock it, and…" Amelia said until Tommy cut her off.

"That I can understand but losing track of time isn't acceptable. When we mean 8 o' clock we mean it, you got me?"

"Yes, we got you. It won't happen again, promise," JT said starting up the stairs.

"I'll believe it when it's kept," Tommy said as he went back upstairs as well, to Kim.

Amelia went to her room in the back of the house, shaking her head.


	2. Lovely Day for a Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Lovely Day for a Wedding

Love Begins Wedding Chapel, Stone Canyon

September 26, 2011

3:30 pm

Kim was sitting in the pew with Austin on her lap, Brielle, Bennett, and Lorelei sitting next to her. JT and Amelia were with Jason, Trini, Carson, and Lily on the way to the wedding chapel.

Then Jason and Trini came in and were seated by the ushers, who were guys named Tom and Pete, guys who worked with Trent.

JT and Amelia joined their mother and siblings as Jason and Trini and their kids sat in the pew behind them.

The rest of the ranger family came in and were seated. Aisha, Jimmy, Tanya, Adam, and their four children were seated in the pew in front.

The guests on the bride's side were staring oddly at the people on the groom's side wondering why they dressed up in their favorite colors. Aisha shut them up with a look.

Carrie, who was sitting two pews behind Kim with Rocky and their children, texted Kim.

"The people on the brides side just don't understand the ranger family dynamics," Carrie's text read.

Kim texted her back.

"Yeah, they don't have a clue what they're getting themselves into," Kim's text read.

Carrie stifled a laugh, along with Rocky.

Soon, Ashley and Andros and the rest of the space rangers came in and sat down two pews in front of Kim. Hayley and her girlfriend, Bianca, were sitting with Billy and Eli three rows behind Kim.

Soon the organist started playing the prelude. Tom, one of the ushers, walked Anton and Elsa down the aisle and seated them, Anton and Elsa waving to the ranger family. Then Pete, the other usher, walked Mel's mother down the aisle and seated her.

Mel's mother took one look at the groom's side and started whispering to one of Mel's Aunts.

The ranger family started to whisper to each other as well.

Then Trent, Tommy, Mack, Mel's younger sister's boyfriend, Conner, and Ethan walked down the aisle and stood at the front of the altar.

Then the organist started playing the procession anthem and the first to walk down the aisle was Mel's older sister, Christine. Then Mel's younger sister, Eliza, walked down the aisle, followed by Kira, and Paulette. Lisette was in the front pew with Anton, Elsa, and Darryl, watching Isabelle and David.

Then the bride's processional began to play, and Mel and her father started walking down the aisle.

Mel took her place with Trent at the altar, and the minister started to speak about the sanctity of marriage.

"Now it is time for the vows, the rings, please," the minister said as Tommy handed him the rings.

"Melanie Olivia Martin, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do," the minister said.

"I do," Mel said as she slipped the ring on Trent's left ring finger.

"Trent Gordon Fernandez, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health. Please say I do," the minister repeated.

"I do," Trent said as he slipped the ring on Mel's left ring finger.

"Now by the powers invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said as Trent and Mel kissed.

"Now I have the honor of introducing to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Trent Fernandez!" the minister said as Trent and Mel turned to their guests and everyone clapped and cheered as they walked up the aisle.

Union Banquet Hall, Stone Canyon

4:45 pm

Kim and the kids got out of Kim's minivan and went inside the banquet hall. They went up to the welcome table which had a guestbook and a big picture of Trent and Mel. Underneath it were place cards with the guests' names and the number table that the guest was assigned.

"I like that picture of Trent and Mel. The photographer did a really good job taking those engagement pictures," Kim said to Amelia.

"Yeah, they're cute. What table are we at?" Amelia asked.

Kim picked up her place card and looked at it.

"Table eight."

Amelia picked up her place card as JT did the same. She helped the younger kids find theirs and they went to their table.

When they got to their table Billy and Eli were also there.

"Hey, Kim, you're gorgeous as always," Billy said giving her a hug.

"And you're handsome as always," Kim said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she returned the hug.

Billy and Eli had the pleasure of sitting between Amelia and JT, which the twins didn't approve of but that was how the seating arrangement was drawn up.

Kim was hoping the twins wouldn't cause any trouble being seated the way they were, but it was the lesser of two evils.

For the next fifteen minutes the twins were quiet, then they got out their phones and started texting each other back and forth, complaining about the seating arrangement and being dragged to a "lame" family wedding.

But what the twins didn't know was that Billy invented a cool new app called text screener in which a secondary phone user, like a parent, gets copies of their children's texts sent to their phone on demand if they want. Billy offered the app to the past rangers free of charge, otherwise it's a couple of dollars on the App Store.

Suddenly Kim's phone dinged a special ding, not the normal message ding, and Billy winked at Eli, who knew about the app beforehand. Eli smiled. The twins were too busy with their heads in their phones to realize they were being used as guinea pigs, as Kim was testing out the app for the first time.

Kim read the copies of the texts, gasped, and got up from her seat. She walked over to the twins and took their phones from their hands.

"Mom! What the heck?!" JT said loudly.

"No texting at this table, especially about this "lame" wedding! Do you understand me?!" Kim said loudly.

"But…how did you know?" Amelia squeaked.

"Your Uncle Billy's cool new app he just released as a beta version; I'm testing it out for the first time. It sends copies of yours' and JT's texts to my phone when I request them," Kim said calming down.

"But…that's an invasion of our privacy!" JT said.

"Not exactly, JT. The app only sends copies of your texts when your mother requests them if she suspects you're doing something wrong. It doesn't send copies of every text you send. Now that would be an invasion of privacy," Billy said, sipping on his glass of wine.

"Sorry, Mom. Please don't tell Dad!" Amelia begged.

"Of course I'm going to tell your father, just not here and definitely not now. Right now we're going to have a nice dinner that Anton and Elsa paid for then we're going to have a great time dancing on the dance floor and embarrassing the heck out of you two, your father and I, I mean," Kim said as the twins groaned.

"I think your punishment of the twins will be a delight to watch unfold later on, Kim," Billy said.

"Thank you, Billy, and I love your app by the way, thanks for letting me beta test it," Kim said.

"Your welcome," Billy said as the waiters came out with salads for the guests as the first course.

The dinner was incident free as the twins sat silently eating their food, and Kim, Billy, and Eli were engaging three out of four of the younger Oliver offspring in a fun and engaging conversation about what they were doing in school. Austin was busy chewing on a piece of bread.

Soon Trent and Mel cut their cake while their guests watched. Then the waiters started passing out slices of cake. Again, the twins were silent, busy eating their cake.

After the cake was cut and passed out, Trent and Mel made the rounds, visiting all the tables, taking pictures with the guests, and getting much needed advice about marriage.

Kim's table was the second to last table they stopped at. Trent was smiling but Mel looked a little frazzled.

"Mel, what's wrong? You look a little…overwhelmed," Kim asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just…well…the ranger family is so big and…overwhelming, to say the least," Mel said.

"Oh, we can be very loud and obnoxious at times, but we're really not as crazy as we look," Kim said.

"My parents and the rest of my family think you guys are part of a cult!" Mel tried to say as quietly as she could so her family couldn't hear.

"Oh they think that, do they? I'll talk to the rest of the ranger family and tell them to tone it down a little, if that helps," Kim said as she got up from the table and made the rounds.

The talk seemed to help the atmosphere some, as Mel relaxed and her family stopped being suspicious about the ranger family's lifestyle, for now.

A couple hours passed, and everybody was dancing on the dance floor. Kim and Tommy were reunited as Tommy's duties as best man were done, including the speech he gave during dinner, as it is tradition for the best man to give a speech honoring the newly married couple.

"I think your speech during dinner was the best speech I ever heard being done by a best man ever. I swear Anton had tears in his eyes," Kim said as she and Tommy were dancing.

"Yeah, I'm good at giving speeches aren't I? How are the twins coping without their phones? I heard about what happened from Billy," Tommy asked.

"They're doing good, for the most part. Still sulking but at least they're now showing an interest in the wedding."

Kim pointed to the twins who were talking to Mel's teenage cousins about something.

"At least they found some people their own age to talk to," Tommy said, twirling Kim around to an upbeat song.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kaylie and Max will keep them out of trouble," Kim said as she and Tommy continued to dance.

Meanwhile, at the bar, the twins were talking to Mel's cousins. Max, who was seventeen, was telling the twins about his souped up car.

"You guys want to ditch this boring wedding and take a ride in my car?" Max asked.

"Sure!" JT and Amelia said in unison.

"Come, then. I'll take you to my "chariot"," Max said as the four of them started walking to the door.

Max's Dad saw the kids walking towards the door and sprang into action.

"Max, where are you going?" Rich, his dad, asked.

"We're just going for a ride in my car. I promise we won't do anything stupid, promise," Max said.

"Take your father with you!" Theresa, Max's mom, said.

"But, Mom!" Max started to say.

"No buts, Max! And your new friends need to tell their parents where they're going as well," Theresa said, looking at JT and Amelia.

"Fine. You heard the lady," Max told JT and Amelia, as they went over to where Kim and Tommy were.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. We're going out for a ride with Max and Kaylie, Mel's cousins. We'll be back in 15 minutes, promise," JT said.

"Are you being supervised?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Max's dad is going with us," Amelia said.

"Okay. Be back in 15 minutes then. Have fun!" Kim said as the twins left.

Soon Max drove out of the parking lot, his dad in the front seat, and JT, Amelia, and Kaylie, Max's 15-year-old sister in the back seat.

"So, Max's new friends, what's your relation to my niece Mel?" Rich asked.

"We're the kids of Trent's good friends. We're not related, although we act like we are, though," Amelia said.

"So, your parents, are they in a cult or something? They act kind of strange, and dress like their friends, kind of creepy if you ask me," Rich continued.

"No, they're not in a cult," JT said.

"Then they're crazy lunatics, then,"

JT started to get hot in the face. He clenched his fists.

"My…parents…aren't…crazy!" JT said defensively.

"Not as crazy as you and Mom are!" Max said.

"Now you watch your mouth son! Don't ever say that about your mom and me ever again, you got me?!"

"I... I got you," Max said, taken aback by his Dad's yelling.

The rest of the ride was awkward, with Max and Rich not speaking to each other the rest of the drive.

When they got back to the reception, Rich stormed in and to his table.

"Rich, what happened?" Theresa asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get home!" Rich said angrily as he sat down.

Theresa looked at her son who just shrugged.

After the reception Kim, Tommy, and the kids went home.

"What happened on the ride with Max? His father didn't seem too happy when he got back," Tommy asked.

"Is it true? You and Mom being in a cult? Because that's what Max's dad thinks! He also called both of you crazy lunatics!" JT said.

"We're not in a cult, sweetie. Our family is just loud and obnoxious, that's all," Kim said.

"Look, JT, Mel's family is more conservative than we are, and they just think that of us. Trent's going to explain things to them, he promised," Tommy said.

"Okay, fine. But I have a feeling you're hiding something from us," JT said.

"That's sort of true. When the time is right we'll explain everything, we promise," Kim said.

"Okay, I can live with that, I guess. I'm going to bed, goodnight," JT said as he went downstairs to his bedroom in the basement.


	3. Homecoming Court

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers, just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Homecoming Court

Reefside High School

October 2, 2011

8:30 am

"So one couple from each class will be on the homecoming court which will march out onto the football field at halftime with their parents during the homecoming game and will represent their class at the homecoming dance on Saturday night. Nominations begin now, and voting will happen at homeroom the next week. Good luck to all of you," Mrs. Harper, JT and Amelia's homeroom teacher said as she handed out the nomination forms to everyone.

JT looked at the form, then at his sister, who nodded as he nominated Amelia and Cody, and Amelia nominated JT and Jess.

3:30 pm

"Hey Dad," JT and Amelia said as they met their father after school in the teacher's parking lot.

"You're smiling. What's up?" Tommy asked his children suspiciously.

"Oh, we just have thoughts about homecoming court, that's all," JT said, getting in the jeep.

"Oh, homecoming court. I remember that part of homecoming quite well," Tommy said.

"Were and Mom on it?" Amelia asked.

"Twice. Sophomore and Junior year. Senior year I was on it with your Aunt Kat," Tommy said.

"Did you get voted Homecoming King and Queen?" JT asked.

"Yes, we were King and Queen, I was hoping that your Mom and I would be King and Queen, but that wasn't meant to be," Tommy said.

"Why wasn't that meant to be?" Amelia asked.

"We'll tell you both everything when the time is right," Tommy said.

"Like you'll tell us about the secret?" JT asked.

"Yes, like when we'll tell you the secret," Tommy said as he started the jeep and started driving towards home.

When they got home, Kim's car was in the driveway, along with Jan's. When they entered the house they saw Brielle and Bennett on the couch with buckets next to them.

The older twins ran away as fast as they could, knowing what those buckets meant.

"Kim, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"The 24-hour stomach bug hit the elementary school, and the younger twins got it from a child who got it on vacation. Lorelei was spared. So far they've only thrown up twice, but they have the diarrhea bad. I think we should keep them in the same room together, move Lorelei in with Amelia, and keep Austin with us," Kim said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said.

They quickly made the moves and then sat down with the younger twins. Jan made supper and fed JT, Amelia, Lorelei, and Austin.

"Hey Mom, Dad, what was it like being on the homecoming court?" JT called from the table.

"Oh, it was a very magical experience, wasn't its Tommy?" Kim asked.

"It was very busy, you had to practice entrances into the gym and onto the football field with your parents, meet with the homecoming committee, among other duties," Tommy said.

"Would you do it all over again?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, we would, minus all the other stuff," Tommy said.

"Cool!" the older twins said in unison.

Reefside High School

October 9, 2011

8:30 am

Mrs. Harper was handing out the voting slips with the nominated couples on it, making sure she gave the right slips to all her students, who were from various classes.

When she gave Amelia and JT theirs, Amelia got excited when she saw hers and Cody's names at the top of the Freshman class list.

JT got excited as well when he saw his and Jess's names underneath Amelia and Cody's.

They looked at each other and got serious.

"So, who do you think is going to get the most votes?" Amelia asked.

"Me and Jess for sure!" JT said.

"We'll see about that," Amelia said, feeling that competing feeling coming on.

When the older twins got home they gave each other a look and went to their rooms.

Tommy and Kim knew that look all too well. That was the look they got from each other when they were competing for the title of class president.

"Don't tell me…Amelia and Cody and JT and Jess all got nominated for homecoming court?" Kim asked.

"Uh…yes, they did," Tommy said.

"Oh gosh, this is going to be awkward," Kim said as she went into the kitchen to make supper.

"I remember those looks, we had similar looks when we ran against each other for class president," Tommy said.

"Remember we were under a spell?" Kim said.

"Jealousy can do that to you, too," Tommy said.

Then they heard JT shout:

"Hey Amelia, I'm practicing my pose for homecoming court!"

Amelia shot back:

"Yeah, good luck with that!"

Tommy and Kim just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Let the competition begin.


	4. What Dr O Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: What Dr. O Doesn't Know…

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

October 21, 2011

7 pm

Another Sunday dinner was in the books. The girls were in the living room, and the guys were out on the deck, dishing out the latest gossip.

JT and Amelia went up to Conner to ask him about his experience with homecoming.

"Hey, Conner, can we talk to you for a minute, with Ethan and Trent?" JT asked.

"Sure," Conner said as he nodded to Ethan and Trent to follow him to the sitting room.

The sitting room never gets used, except when Kim has a get together with co-workers or the girls.

JT and Amelia sat down across from Conner, Ethan, and Trent.

"So, what's your question?" Conner asked.

"Did you ever go to homecoming?" JT asked.

"Um, yes, I did. It was senior year, and I went with a girl named Ashley, because she was hot and had big boobs, and she was a good kisser," Conner said.

"And she was the only girl who would go out with you," Ethan pointed out.

"Yes, she was, but I've went out with other girls after that," Conner said.

"Yeah, the only other girl who went out with you was Krista," Ethan said.

"Okay, what about you, Trent? Did you go to homecoming?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't start going to Reefside High until 3 weeks after homecoming, so, no," Trent said.

"So, did you pull any pranks at the homecoming dance?" JT asked.

"Oh, plenty. The most memorable one I pulled was with this other kid, Bobby Mitchell. But your father must never know, got it?" Conner said.

"We won't tell, we promise," JT and Amelia said together.

"Okay. We spiked the punch at the dance, and sprayed Dr. O's jeep with silly string," Conner said.

"Whoa, that's classic! Did Dad ever find out about the jeep?" Amelia asked.

"He found out about the jeep from the school's security cameras, but he never found out about the punch, nobody has, because the security cameras in the gym were disabled by techno geek here," Conner said, pointing to Ethan.

"Yeah, I played a small part in the prank," Ethan said.

"Man you guys are good! I heard about it from Kira. Everybody was walking out of the gym very tipsy, except Kira," Trent said.

"But Ethan forgot to disable the parking lot cameras, so they caught us spraying Dr. O's jeep with silly string. Thanks a lot, dude!" Conner said.

"I tried, but the cameras were locked with a security code, and even Einstein couldn't crack it," Ethan said.

"So, what was your punishment?" Trent said.

"Detention for two weeks, and cleaning Dr. O's jeep," Conner said.

"Wow," JT said.

"Okay, let's get out of here before we get caught," Conner said as he, the twins, and Ethan and Trent left the room and went back out onto the deck.

"So, you spiked the punch at the homecoming dance?" Tommy asked.

Conner froze.

"Um…it was Ethan's idea, honest!" Conner said.

"No, it wasn't! It was yours and Bobby's idea!" Ethan said.

"I believe Ethan, not you," Tommy said.

"Aw man!" Conner said.

"You don't have the quietest of voices, you know," Tommy said.

"Guilty as charged," Trent said.

"And now you're corrupting my kids, gee, thanks, Conner," Tommy said.

"Anytime, Dr. O.! Anytime!" Conner said as he ran away.

Tommy got close to the twins and whispered something in their ear.

"And if you two pull anything at the dance, you will be grounded for an eternity, got it?"

JT and Amelia gulped.

"Got it, Dad," the twins said as they went inside the house.


	5. The Homecoming Court is Crowned

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: The Homecoming Court is Crowned

Reefside High School, Reefside

October 23, 2018

8:30 am

"The results are in, and the homecoming court is as follows: Freshman Representatives will be…Amelia Oliver and Cody Stephenson!

JT had a smile on his face until he heard his sister's name called.

"WHAT?!" JT screamed.

"You heard right. Me and Cody are on the homecoming court, sorry big brother," Amelia said.

JT stormed out of the room and walked down the hall. Tommy was just coming out of his office.

"JT, where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Somewhere other than here, than her," JT said as he exited the school.

"JT…" Tommy said. It was no use; he was long gone.

Tommy eventually found JT in the woods behind the school. JT was sitting on a bench. Tommy joined him.

"You want to talk about it?" Tommy asked.

"What's there to talk about? She and Cody won, they're on the court, nothing can be done about that," JT said.

"Homecoming court is based entirely on popularity, the more popular you are, the most chance you'll make it on the court. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that Amelia is more popular than you," Tommy said.

"But how can she be more popular? She's…normal," JT said.

"She's in the glee club, and many other student organizations, so that's a quick judgement of popularity," Tommy said.

"Oh! I hate it when she's better than me! It sucks!" JT said, kicking a rock.

"You know what she doesn't have?" Tommy asked.

"What? What could she not possibly have?" JT asked.

"A job, like you do," Tommy said.

"Dad, I don't have a job," JT said.

"Now you do. I'm offering you a job at mine and Jason's dojo teaching the green and yellow belts. You're very skilled at martial arts, JT, you have a talent that Amelia can't match, and martial arts is your talent. You're good at it, JT, and it will take you far," Tommy said.

"Wow, Dad, thank you! I won't let you down, I promise," JT said as he gave his Dad a hug.

"Now, let's get back to school, or Elsa is going to send a search party," Tommy said as he and JT walked back to the school.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

October 27, 2018

5 pm

"Oh, you four are so adorable in your formal wear! I need a few more pictures," Kim said as she got out her phone and snapped a few more pictures.

JT, Amelia, Jess, and Cody rolled their eyes as Kim took more pictures.

"Kim, I think it's time to let the kids go to the dance," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Dad! Bye Mom, bye Dad! We'll be home before curfew!" JT said as they headed to Mrs. Stephenson's car.

When they were in the car, Amelia tapped JT on the shoulder.

"JT, are you mad that I made homecoming court instead of you?" Amelia asked.

"No, of course not, you're the most deserving of it. I hate to say it, but you make me so proud of you, Mia. I'm proud to be your twin, and I mean that," JT said.

"Aw, thanks, JT! Congratulations on your new job! I know you'll make me proud!" Amelia said.

"Thanks, sis! Now let's have some fun tonight!" JT said as he hugged Amelia.


	6. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Wedding Plans

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

March 6, 2012

6 pm

Kim, Carrie, Trini, Kira, Paulette, and Lisette were busy in the kitchen discussing the plans for Kira and Paulette's weddings. Ethan and Paulette decided on a date in December. Their wedding is on October 23, 2012. Lisette was the only one of the college kids not engaged yet, but there were signs that Daryll is going to propose soon.

"So where are you two thinking of getting married?" Kim asked Kira and Paulette.

"Me and Conner are getting married at Unity Wedding Chapel in Angel Grove and Ethan and Paulette are getting married at St. Thomas AME Church in Reefside. That's the church that Ethan grew up in," Kira said.

"I like the colors you've chosen. Eggplant purple and white," Trini said to Kira.

"What are your colors, Paulette?" Kim asked.

"Burgundy and white," Paulette said.

"I hope you don't let the boys handle the tasting at the banquet halls. The other day they were talking about tasting weird things," Lisette said.

"Oh gosh no! We will be there with them and we won't let them add weird things to the menu, promise," Paulette said.

"Were they talking about squid and octopus?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, they must've been craving seafood that day," Lisette said.

"We're both trying on dresses Friday. We want all the girls there with us," Kira said.

"We'll be there," Kim said.

"Mommy, Davey took my doll!" Isabelle said to Kira.

"Davey, give Izzie her doll back, please!" Paulette said.

"No!" David said.

"David don't make me say your full name," Paulette said in a stern voice.

"Fine!" David said as he gave Isabelle her doll back, then ran back into the living room to play with his toys.

Kim checked Facebook on her phone. She saw a post from Cassie. It read:

"We're expecting!

P.S. It's twins!

Due October 2012"

The post was followed by a sonogram picture.

"Oh! Cassie and TJ are expecting! How exciting for them!" Kim said showing the girls the post.

"Ooh, more babies!" Lisette said.

"The more the better," Carrie said.

"So, we got the churches, the colors, the banquet halls, the tastings, dress fittings on Friday, now on to favors for the guests," Kim said checking stuff off her list.

"I was thinking wine glasses full of M&M's in our colors," Kira said.

"Me and Ethan were going with a monogrammed cookie," Paulette said.

"Good choices," Kim said, checking favors off her list.

"Me and Conner are going with DVS Music Services as our DJ for the night," Kira said.

"Me and Ethan are going with the same," Paulette said.

"DJ, check," Kim said looking at her list.

"The floral arrangements I'll handle, with your guidance, of course, and I have a clean-up crew in mind as well," Kim said.

"Sounds good to us," Kira said.

"Now all we have to decide on is the cakes, and from the looks on your faces you haven't decided yet," Kim said.

"We've made a few phone calls, but those places we called we're charging an arm and a leg," Paulette said.

"Wait! I know Hayley knows a friend of hers who owns a bakery and according to Hayley the prices she charges are reasonable," Kim said.

"Good, I'll call Hayley and get the number," Kira said.

Soon Conner and Ethan came in.

"Daddy!" David and Isabelle said running towards their fathers.

"Hey cutie! How was your day?" Conner asked his daughter.

"Really fun!" Isabelle said kissing her father on the cheek.

"How was your day, Davey?" Ethan asked his son.

"It was fun! I played with my cars!" David said.

Conner and Ethan went over to the girls.

"Hey girls, how did planning the weddings go?" Ethan asked.

"Really good. We got very far with the planning. I have to call Hayley when we get home to ask her for her baker friend's number so we can reserve the cakes," Kira said taking Isabelle from Conner.

"Oh, all this talk about cake has me feeling hungry," Conner said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry!" Kira said.

"We better be going. Thanks Kim for all your help," Paulette said.

"No problem, girls. I'm always here to help," Kim said as the kids left.


	7. Aisha and Jimmy's Little Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Aisha and Jimmy's Little Miracle

Angel Grove Police Department, Angel Grove

April 11, 2012

3 pm

Jimmy and Jason came into the precinct with a suspect in an armed robbery. They walked to the holding area and placed the suspect in the holding area so he could be processed.

Clara, the receptionist picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hello, Angel Grove Police Department, Clara speaking. Oh yes Mrs. Oliver, I'll let him know, thank you," Clara said.

"Who was that, Clara?" Jimmy asked.

"That was your wife's friend. She's taking your wife to the urgent care clinic, she's not feeling well," Clara said.

"I think Kim's taking Aisha to Northport Urgent Care clinic, Jimmy. Come on, I'll drive," Jason said as they left the precinct and drove towards the clinic.

Northport Urgent Care Clinic, Angel Grove

4 pm

Jimmy, Jason, and Kim were looking through magazines when Aisha came out, a big smile on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"See for yourself," Aisha said handing him a picture.

Jimmy looked confused as he looked at the picture.

"What is this?" Jimmy said pointing at something in the picture.

"Read what it says next to it," Aisha said.

"Baby. Wait…you're…we're having a baby?!" Jimmy said loudly.

"Jimmy, not too loud. Yes, we're having a baby, after 5 years of trying, we're finally pregnant!" Aisha said.

Kim squealed as she hugged Aisha then Jimmy. Jason hugged them as well.

"Do we have to see our doctor as well?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I have to call Dr. Robert's office to schedule an appointment to get it officially confirmed but that picture is proof that we're having a baby," Aisha said.

"I love you, Aisha. I can't wait to tell my parents and your parents," Jimmy said hugging and kissing his wife.

"I love you too, Jimmy. I can't wait to tell the rest of the girls," Aisha said as they walked out of the clinic holding hands and closer together than ever before.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

7 pm

Tanya was about to pour Aisha a glass of wine when Aisha stopped her.

"Sorry Tanya, but I'm going alcohol free for a while," Aisha said.

"Okay, but why? Wait, you're not…pregnant, are you?" Tanya asked.

Aisha sat there smiling.

"No! No way! I'm going to become a blood auntie again?!" Carrie asked.

"Yes, you're going to be a blood auntie again. Me and Jimmy are finally pregnant after 5 years of trying," Aisha said.

The girls started squealing and jumping up and down, hugging Aisha.

"When did you find out?" Carrie asked.

"Today. I haven't been feeling good for a couple of weeks. I still have to get it confirmed with Dr. Roberts tomorrow, but this picture is all the proof we need," Aisha said passing the ultrasound photo around.

"Oh yeah, that's a baby alright! Congratulations to you and Jimmy! We are so happy for both of you," Tanya said.

"If you need any baby advice you can come to us. We have plenty to share in that department," Kim said.

"Thanks, girls. You gals are the best!" Aisha said.


	8. Kira's Second Pregnant Pause

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Kira's Second Pregnant Pause

Conner and Kira's House, Beechwood

May 28, 2012

12 pm

It was Memorial Day and the ranger family were coming over to Conner and Kira's house for a cookout. Conner was getting the backyard ready when he heard Kira throwing up in the bathroom.

Conner stopped what he was doing and went to the bathroom. Kira was kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Hey baby, maybe you should see the doctor. You've been awful sick these past few days," Conner said as Kira got up and wiped her face.

"I probably got the stomach flu. I'll be fine," Kira said.

"Hey, were you supposed to get your period this week?" Conner asked.

Kira looked at him in shock.

"My period! I didn't get it! Nooo…No! This can't be happening! We're not married yet!"

"Kira, relax, maybe it's just late, that's all."

"You need to get me a pregnancy test! Right now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kira said as Conner left the room to go to the store.

10 minutes later he came back with the pregnancy test. Kira took the test.

A while later and Kira came out of the bathroom.

"Well?"

"I'm going to be a pregnant bride. I'm pregnant, Conner," Kira said.

"Pregnant? But I thought we were careful?" Conner asked.

"Remember the weekend in Malibu?" Kira asked.

"I remember all the hot sex we had, yeah," Conner said.

"Well, we weren't being safe then, now were we?" Kira asked.

"Uh-Oh, you're right. Dammit I'm turning into Dr. O!"

"No, you're not. We just weren't thinking, that's all."

"Dammit stupid brain! What do we do now?"

"Tell your parents and our friends about the baby. I'm sure they'll all be thrilled," Kira said.

"We're going to have a baby, sweet!" Conner said as he gave Kira a kiss.

4 pm

Everyone was having a good time at the cookout. Then Conner cleared his throat.

"Attention, friends and family, me and Kira have an announcement to make," Conner said.

Everyone looked at Conner.

"As you know, me and Kira are getting married in September, and we can't wait to celebrate with you all, but…" Conner said until Kira finished for him.

"We're having another baby!" Kira finished.

Everyone looked shocked but weren't surprised.

Sheila was the first to speak.

"Oh my gosh, that's great news! I'm so happy for you two! Isn't it great news, Mark?" Sheila asked her husband.

"Yes, very great news!" Mark said.

The girls started squealing, especially Paulette and Lisette.

Paulette ran up to hug Kira. Ethan slapped Conner on the back.

Kim pulled Kira over to the side.

"When did this happen?" Kim asked.

"That weekend trip we went on to Malibu. We were definitely not being careful then," Kira said.

"But you and Conner were going to wait until after the wedding to start trying, so it wasn't really a surprise, was it?"

"All I know is that I'm going to be a pregnant bride and will have to get my dress adjusted a few times before the wedding, but it's better that it's happening now, anyways."

"We're really happy for you and Conner, Kira," Kim said hugging Kira.

Then Isabelle came over.

"Mommy, are you really going to have a baby?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, sweetie. You're going to have a baby brother or sister!" Kira said.

"Really? I want a baby brother, like David!" Isabelle said.

"So do I, honey, so do I," Kira said hugging her little girl.


	9. Gender Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Gender Reveal

LA Galaxy Training Facility, Los Angeles

August 26, 2012

2 pm

Conner was out practicing with his teammates as he and Kira's family and friends were waiting until practice was over.

Conner and Kira were planning to have a gender reveal party to reveal the gender of their second baby. They bought a gender reveal soccer ball that Conner would kick into the goal. When it burst it would either be blue or pink.

Once practice was over, their family and friends filed into the training facility and sat in the stands.

"Okay, everyone, attention please," Conner said.

Once everyone was quiet, Conner continued.

"Before we get started with the gender reveal, I wanted to thank all of you for coming and sharing this moment with us. The ball, please," Conner said as Ethan came out with the gender reveal soccer ball and placed it in front of Conner.

"On the count of three: One, two, three!" Conner said as he kicked the ball. Once it hit the goal it splattered into shades of blue.

Conner raised his arms above his head in victory. Isabelle was shouting for joy as she ran towards Conner. Conner picked her up. Kira walked towards them clapping loudly.

"We're having a boy, baby!" Conner said hugging Kira and kissing her.

"Just what we wanted," Kira said touching her forehead to Conner's.

Ethan and Paulette were walking towards them with David.

"Congrats, you two! You're finally getting your boy!" Paulette said giving Kira and Conner hugs.

"We'll be even happier when you and Ethan finally get your girl," Kira said.

"I'm glad you mentioned it, because me and Ethan have an announcement to make," Paulette said.

"Which is?" Conner asked.

"We're having another baby, dude!" Ethan said.

"Wait…No! Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Kira said hugging Paulette.

"Nice job, dude!" Conner said to Ethan, slapping him on the back.

"How far along are you?" Kira asked.

"Three months. We found out two days ago," Paulette said.

"Well, I do hope you get your girl," Kira said.

"Me too, Kira, me too," Paulette said.


	10. Another Red and Yellow Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: Another Red and Yellow Wedding

Unity Wedding Chapel, Angel Grove

September 12, 2012

1:30 pm

Kim was putting Kira's veil on her head while Paulette helped with the train of her dress. Lisette and Sheila were busy keeping Isabelle and David occupied.

"I can't believe this day has finally come! I'm going to become Mrs. Conner McKnight!" Kira said straightening out her necklace.

"You definitely make a beautiful bride, Kira," Kim said as she straightened the veil out.

"Thanks, Kim," Kira said giving her a hug as Mel came in.

"Everyone's being seated as we speak. Not too much longer," Mel said fixing her hair.

Then the clock struck 2.

"Okay, girls, time to line up," Kim said as the girls got in a straight line at the entrance to the chapel. Kira lined up last with Tommy giving her away.

"I thought I'd never say this, but you and Conner are a match made in heaven," Tommy said to Kira.

"Thanks, Dr. O, for giving me away and everything," Kira said.

"You're welcome. That's us. It's now or never," Tommy said as the music started to play. Kira and Tommy slowly walked down the aisle as everyone stood up.

When they got to the altar, Tommy handed Kira off to Conner, told him to take care of her or else, and sat down next to David.

Kira and Conner joined hands as Eli began the service.

"Well, it's another day and another wedding but this is no ordinary wedding. It's a wedding bound by destiny and power and joins two people just wanting to be united in strength and love. The rings, please," Eli asked as Ethan gave him the rings.

"Kira Eileen Ford, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do," Eli said.

"I do," Kira said sliding Conner's wedding ring on his left ring finger.

"Conner Matthew McKnight, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health? Please say I do," Eli finished.

"You bet I do," Conner said smiling at Kira. Kira smiled back.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the state of California, I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Eli said as Conner kissed Kira passionately. Everyone stood up, clapped, and cheered.

"Now it is my duty and honor to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Conner McKnight!" Eli said as everyone cheered as Kira and Conner walked up the aisle, Isabelle running after her parents.

Captiva Beach Banquet Hall, Stone Canyon

6 pm

Conner and Kira were about to cut the wedding cake when Kira felt funny.

"Hey Baby, you okay?" Conner asked.

"Kind of. I don't know if these feelings I'm having are real or not?" Kira said.

Kim noticed what was going on and she and Trini went over to Kira.

"Kira, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I…I just had a contraction," Kira said wincing.

"Here, sit down," Kim said as Trini got a chair.

Kira sat down as she tried to relax.

Then ten minutes later she had another contraction. Then one at eight minutes.

"Okay, I'm not liking this at all. I'm not due for another three months!" Kira said.

"Conner take Kira to the hospital. We'll follow you," Tommy said.

"Okay, where's my keys?" Conner asked.

"Right here, dude," Ethan said as he handed Conner his keys.

Conner helped Kira to the car and got her settled in the front seat, then drove off to the nearest hospital.

Stone Canyon Community Hospital, Stone Canyon

7:30 pm

Conner was sitting in the waiting room of the ER waiting for news on Kira. It had been an hour since they arrived at the hospital. Kira was put in a room and the doctors were running tests.

Then at around 8 pm Kira came out discharge papers in her hand.

"Hey, baby. What was wrong?" Conner asked.

"It was just Braxton-Hicks contractions. The doctor said they only last 10 seconds and then they're gone. That was how long my contractions lasted. Nothing to worry about," Kira said.

"Oh, okay. So you're free to go?" Conner asked.

"I have discharge papers in my hand so that would be a yes," Kira said.

"Okay. You want to go back to the reception hall, or do you want to go home?"

"As long as I take it easy, then it's okay to go back to the reception."

"Cool. Let's get back to the party, then," Conner said as he took Kira's hand in his and they walked out of the hospital together, Kim, Tommy, Ethan, and Paulette following.

9 pm

The reception was in full swing. One hour after Conner and Kira resumed cutting their cake the DJ started playing some music and the guests started to dance.

Rocky and Carrie were sitting at their table with Elizabeth and Ella when Kim came over.

"I like what the DJ is playing, don't you two?" Kim asked.

"Sure we do, if Carrie would finish her piece of cake we can dance already," Rocky said.

Carrie shot him a dirty look.

"Hold on, Ella and I are almost finished," Carrie said taking a forkful of cake to her mouth and eating it.

Minutes later she and Rocky were on the dancefloor with their two daughters not far behind.

Kim glanced around the room full of people until someone covered her eyes.

"What the…" Kim started to say.

"Guess who?" the voice behind her said.

"Oh, can it be my forgetful husband?" Kim asked.

"Maybe…" the voice said.

"Or it could be my white knight in shining armor?"

"Yes, it's me, beautiful," Tommy said taking his hands away from Kim's eyes and spinning her around to face him.

"You are sneaky, I like that," Kim said leaning in for a kiss.

"I know you do," Tommy said kissing Kim passionately. Soon they could hear "ewws" and "so grosses" from their kids and nieces and nephews.

Tommy just wagged a finger at the kids, and they quieted down and kept dancing.

"Oh that's our song! You want to dance?" Kim asked.

"With you, always," Tommy said as he and Kim went to the dancefloor and started to sway to the music, just like the first day they heard that song at the youth center when they were teenagers. They were so in love then, and still were at this moment.


	11. Red Ranger Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Red Ranger Conversations

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

October 26, 2012

7 pm

Tommy grabbed a cup of coffee, grabbed his laptop, and went to the living room. He sat down in his favorite chair, put his laptop on the coffee table, opened it up, and started it.

It was a few days after Ethan and Paulette's wedding, which was a beautiful ceremony, but Ethan and Conner had one too many beers at the reception and they ended up puking in garbage cans. Their wives weren't too happy with them and since Conner was too drunk to drive, Kim ended up taking him, Kira, and Isabelle back to Angel Grove. Lisette drove Ethan, Paulette, and David back as well since Ethan was useless now.

Tommy signed on to Skype and waited for his brothers-in-arms to join him. They included Rocky as well, since he raised such a stink that he wasn't included in these monthly chats, what with being the second red ranger, he thought he should be included as well. The red rangers got together on Skype on the fourth Tuesday of the month to catch up with the news and happenings in the ranger world.

Soon all the red rangers able to join were signing on and joining Tommy.

"Hey, bro. How's it going?" Jason asked.

"Good. Kim's in Beechwood helping Conner and Kira. I think she's staying overnight since Conner's mother had to go back to work after her two-week vacation," Tommy said.

"Why is she over there?"

"Conner will fill us in when he signs in."

"Speaking of the devil…" Jason said as Conner signed on.

"Hey, dudes! What's up?" Conner asked.

"Don't call us dudes!" The other red rangers groaned. They hated when Conner called them dudes, except Rocky, of course.

Rocky then signed on.

"Hey, guys! Did TJ sign on yet?" Rocky asked.

"Not yet. Speaking of which, has anybody heard from him in the past four weeks?" Tommy asked.

"No, and Ashley hasn't heard from Cassie either," Andros said.

"That's strange, they don't go that long without telling you or Ashley what they're doing."

"Well, Cassie was due today and since it's twins she probably had them early, so maybe they went off the grid for some privacy."

"Could be," Tommy said.

Then TJ signed on.

"Hey, guys, sorry you haven't heard from me or Cassie for the past four weeks. I have a story to tell," TJ said out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" Rocky asked.

"I just ran all the way from upstairs after helping Cassie with the babies."

"So she had them?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she did. A boy and a girl," TJ said.

"You know Ashley's going to be mad that you didn't invite her to the birth," Andros said.

"There's a reason for that."

"Do tell," Andros said.

"Well, we went off the grid because Cassie had toxemia. Along with her blood pressure, her blood sugar was high. She had that test to test her blood sugar where she had to drink that nasty sugar drink and her glucose was fine, no gestational diabetes. We were shocked when the doctor told us her blood sugar was high since that test was normal. Sometimes a woman's blood sugar is high towards the end of her pregnancy. Her heartrate was irregular, so the doctor admitted her on a Tuesday four weeks ago and the next day she had the twins. He ended up inducing her that Tuesday night after her and the baby's heartrates dropped and on Wednesday at 9:04 am they did a C-Section to deliver the twins. That's why we didn't invite anybody to the hospital for the birth."

"Oh wow, are Cassie and the babies okay?" Rocky asked.

"Now they are. They kept Cassie in the ICU after she left the recovery room because her blood pressure and blood sugar were still high, and they wanted to stabilize her. The babies were taken to the NICU because they were having the same problems and they were having trouble breathing on their own. They were put on C-PAP machines and given medications and fluids to stabilize them. We took them home two weeks after they were born, and Cassie was released with them."

"Man, that must've been scary," Wes said.

"It was, believe me. But they and Cassie have been home for two weeks now and everyone's doing great. Cassie and the twins had and still have a lot of follow up appointments which are keeping us busy so that's why we went off the grid for two weeks more than expected."

"You had to take care of your family. Family comes first. I know if me and Taylor were in that situation we would've done the same," Eric said.

Then the other red rangers agreed with a resounding yes.

"So, spill. What did you and Cassie name them?" Cole asked.

"Well, our little girl's name is Cadence Ashley Johnson, and our little boy's name is Colton Carlos Johnson. They were 6 pounds 8 ounces and 6 pounds 5 ounces, respectively. We call them Cady and Colt for short."

"Oh, those are really cute names. I hear Ashley talking to Cassie right now," Andros said.

"I'm sure Cassie's apologizing for the way we were acting going off the grid," TJ said.

"You two don't have to apologize for anything. Like Eric said family comes first, ranger business comes last," Tommy said.

"Thanks, man." TJ said.

"Now that TJ has explained his side of why he and Cassie went off the grid, Conner, it's your turn to explain why my wife is using her time off from work to help you and Kira out," Tommy said.

"Uh…" Conner began.

"Just spit it out, dude. You don't want to make Tommy mad," Rocky said.

"Well…okay. You're probably wondering why Kira was in limited capacity at Ethan and Paulette's wedding this past Saturday, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, she was sitting down an awful lot, not even standing up at the altar or participating in the festivities at the reception, go on," Tommy said.

"Well, two weeks ago my mom took her vacation to help me and Kira out with Isabelle because the doctor put Kira on bed rest, not strict bed rest which means that she wouldn't have been able to attend the wedding, just light bed rest, which meant when she wasn't home she would have to be sitting and off her feet most of the time. Otherwise when she's home she has to be in bed."

"So why is she on bed rest?" TJ asked.

"Good question. She's on bed rest because of her blood pressure and elevated heartrate. She's been putting long hours in at the recording studio getting her album finished which has stressed her out some because she has some strict deadlines. Well, a day before the doctor put her on bed rest she finished her album, and now it just has to be edited."

"Well that's good news. How have you been dealing with Kira on bed rest?" Tommy asked.

"To be honest, it's a nightmare. My mother made the mistake of giving her a little bell to ring when she needs something. She's ringing it every 5 seconds just to annoy me when I am home. I just want to take that bell and bury it very far from here, somewhere where she can't find it," Conner said.

The other red rangers chuckled at this.

"Man, dude, I feel very sorry for you. NOT!" Rocky laughed.

"C'mon, dude, you're supposed to have my back!" Conner said.

"Not this time, dude."

"You should feel sorry for him. He has to deal with his very needy wife who's driving him crazy with a bell," Andros laughed.

"Yeah, Dana had to be on best rest for two months before our twins were born, and she had a bell similar to what Kira had, and she used to ring it all the time for no reason at all just to annoy me, but lucky for me I had rookies at my disposal to send to her so I had it good to say the least," Carter said.

"How old are your twins now, Carter?" Tommy asked.

"The twins were born in June and are now 4 months old. We had two girls, Belle and Quinn, and they're a handful, believe me."

"Two girls? Ouch. Looks like you're the only man in the house, Carter," TJ said.

"That must suck," Conner said.

"It does at times, but they make up for it in the cuteness department," Carter said.

"Carter, TJ, you have to send pictures of your twins to us. We want to see how cute they are," Wes said.

"We will," TJ and Carter said in unison.

Just then screaming could be heard in Tommy's house.

"Oh, that's Austin. I think he's fighting with Lola or Bennett. I gotta go," Tommy said, signing off.

Then babies could be heard.

"Oh, it's the twins. I have to go too," TJ said, signing off.

"Same here for me. Bye guys," Carter said as he signed off.

Soon the other red rangers signed off, suddenly having things to do.


	12. Amelia Cheat? No Way!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: Amelia…Cheat? No Way!

November 9, 2012

12 pm

Kim was trying to get to the high school as fast as she could. From what she could get from Tommy was that something happened to Amelia, but it sounded jumbled as he was very angry. That made Kim wonder what her daughter did that got him so angry.

Once at the high school she parked in the parent's lot and turned off the engine.

_Just breathe, Kim, _Kim said to herself, _what's the worst that could've happened._

She buzzed herself into the school and went straight to Elsa's office. There was Elsa sitting at her desk, Tommy standing next to it with an angry look on his face, and Amelia, sitting in front of Elsa, very scared of how her father was acting.

"Oh Kim, you're here. Please sit down, we have a lot to discuss," Elsa said as Kim sat down next to Amelia, who was a little relieved to see her mother.

"I had to cancel a couple of appointments at the clinic to be here so this better be worth it," Kim said, trying to avoid eye contact with Tommy.

"It will be worth your time, believe me," Elsa said looking at Amelia's file.

"So, why are we here? Amelia never gets into trouble, and judging from my husband's angry look, she's in trouble," Kim asked.

"She is in trouble, like she's about to get suspended for two weeks trouble. Amelia, care to share with your mother what you, me, and your father discussed earlier?" Elsa asked the shaken 15-year-old.

"I cheated," Amelia said softly.

"A little louder, please," Tommy said.

"I CHEATED ALRIGHT?! Geez, make me say it so that the whole school could hear it!"

"The whole school should hear it, especially Kayla McAllister, whose paper you copied and passed on as your own!" Tommy shouted.

And then there was 5 minutes of deafening silence.

Then Kim spoke.

"Really? I thought she did something more major," Kim said.

"Kim, are you listening to yourself right now? You're downplaying this. Our daughter has just committed plagiarism and is about to be suspended or even expelled and you're laughing about this?!" Tommy asked angrily.

"Okay, you're right but Amelia never does anything wrong, ever! I can't believe this," Kim said shaking her head.

"I have the evidence right here," Elsa said, handing Amelia's and Kayla's papers to Kim.

Kim looked at the papers and gasped, then got serious.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Kim asked.

"Amelia's English teacher and I have decided after discussing this with Kayla's parents and Tommy that the punishment should be severe enough that Amelia will understand the consequences of her actions, so punishment will be two weeks suspension, a written apology to her English teacher and to Kayla and her parents, and she has to rewrite her paper, in her own words," Elsa said.

"I think that's fair enough, and me and her father will give her a punishment as well, we just don't know what yet," Kim said.

"Mom!" Amelia said.

"Don't Amelia! You are getting punished and that's final!" Kim said as she handed the papers back to Elsa, shooting a warning look to Tommy, got up from her seat, gesturing for Amelia to get up from hers, and left the office with Amelia.

Tommy started to go back to his office when Elsa stopped him.

"And where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"Back to class," Tommy said.

"Oh no, not in that mood. You're needed at home right now. I got a sub to cover your classes for the rest of the day. Now go home. And don't come back until you're in a better mood," Elsa said as she sat back down at her desk.

Tommy shrugged as he went back to his office to gather his things and then make the drive home.

Once Kim and Amelia got home Kim made Amelia sit down until Tommy got home. Five minutes later Tommy got home.

"Give me your phone, and then go upstairs and get your tablet, iPod, and computer," Kim said as Amelia handed over her phone then went upstairs.

Once Amelia's phone, iPod, tablet, and computer were in Kim's possession, Kim said something.

"Go up to your room until we call you back down for your punishment," Kim said as Amelia went upstairs.

Once Amelia went upstairs, Tommy took his anger out on the kitchen wall, punching it until he punched a small hole in it. He shook his hand out.

"Easy Tiger, everything's going to be fine," Kim said.

"I can't believe that our sweet and innocent daughter could plagiarize someone else's paper, especially someone as sweet as Kayla!" Tommy said.

"Maybe she had to come up with a paper quickly, she was probably forgetful like you and forgot the due date," Kim said.

"No, according to Kayla she and Amelia were having lunch together and Amelia snuck Kayla's paper into her backpack, got home and typed up Kayla's paper and put her name on it and turned it in as her own. Kayla had to end up writing her paper over from memory, because her computer had a virus, and she couldn't print off another copy which was saved on her computer. Then she discovered her paper missing from her backpack. The real gem here is that Kayla got Amelia's "paper" to proofread and she recognized it as her own. She told Mrs. Rodriguez in the hallway and she compared Amelia's and Kayla's papers and found them to be similar. After Elsa searched Amelia's backpack she found the rough draft of Kayla's paper," Tommy said.

"Oh…my…God! Amelia cheated? No way!" Kim said.

"Oh she did, believe me. Of course she denied she even took Kayla's paper. I was so angry my eyes flashed green, Amelia saw that and broke down. She then told the truth," Tommy said.

Kim sat down on the couch and covered her mouth. Tommy sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"She…she needs to be punished. But how do we punish somebody who's never been to the principal's office in like, ever?" Kim asked.

"We take away her electronics, we give her more chores to do, we limit her contact with Cody and Jess, that's it," Tommy said.

"That sounds reasonable. Okay, let's get it over with," Kim said as she got up.

"Amelia, come downstairs please," Kim called upstairs.

Amelia came down then and sat down on the couch. Kim and Tommy stood in front of her.

"Okay, your father and I talked, and we decided on your punishment," Kim said.

"Okay," Amelia said quietly.

"Okay, so no electronics, no seeing Cody and Jess or any of your other friends, and you'll be doing more chores while you are suspended from school for two weeks. And no sneaking out of the house either, the cameras will catch you, got it?" Tommy said sternly.

"Yes, Dad," Amelia said.

"Now go back upstairs to your room until dinner," Kim said as Amelia went back upstairs.

"Oh my God I can't believe we punished her!" Kim said.

"Me neither, but it was bound to happen sooner than later," Tommy said.

"I feel like the bad parent. She probably hates us right now," Kim said.

"She'll get over it," Tommy said.

Then Amelia came out of her room and appeared on the landing.

"Just for the record I hate both of you and will never talk to both of you ever again!" Amelia said loudly as she went back into her room and slammed the door shut.

"She'll get over it he says. Yeah right!" Kim said as she went into the kitchen.

Tommy shrugged and went down to his office.


	13. The Cheating Fallout

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: The Cheating Fallout

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

November 15, 2012

4 pm

Kim was tidying up the living room when JT got home from school.

"Oh hi JT. How was school?" Kim asked.

"Hell. Since Amelia was caught cheating everyone has been asking me about her, some have been calling her mean names, especially Kayla's friends. Cody and Jess are siding with Kayla and don't even want to talk to Amelia right now, or me for that matter. So because Amelia cheated I'm being punished too because I could lose my girlfriend and she could lose her boyfriend because of this. Doesn't she care?" JT asked.

"Not at the moment no, she won't even tell me why she did it," Kim said.

"Well don't make me ask because I don't want to talk to her either," JT said as he went to his room.

Kim sighed a heavy sigh and continued to pick up the living room.

After supper, Kim went up to Amelia's room.

"How's writing the apologies to Mrs. Rodriguez and Kayla and her parents going?"

Amelia shoved the two papers at her mother. Kim looked at them and sighed.

"Amelia, these are generic apologies. You need to write them like you mean them,"

"I do," Amelia said.

"Amelia don't make me get your father," Kim said.

"He doesn't scare me," Amelia said.

As if on cue Tommy came in the room and made his eyes flash green. Amelia screamed. Then she grabbed some paper and started to write new apologies.

Kim shut the door behind her and Tommy.

"I don't know how you do that, but it worked," Kim said.

"You should have made me do the laugh that would've really scared the hell out of her," Tommy said.

"You animal, you!" Kim said slapping him on the shoulder.

"But you still love me!" Tommy said.

"Oh, go downstairs and grade some papers," Kim said as Tommy did the evil green ranger laugh.

"Oh my gosh, dad, you have an evil laugh too?! Come on!" Amelia said through her door.

Kim and Tommy shook their heads and laughed. Then Kim got a text message from Carrie.

"I got a text from Carrie: Jimmy just took Aisha to the hospital. I'm going to be an auntie again real soon!" Kim read the text and got excited.

"Was Aisha due a few days ago?" Tommy said.

"No, the doctor screwed up her due date. It's the 18th so she's three days early. Gosh, I'm so excited I could burst!"

"Please don't do that. The carpet's brand new," Tommy said. Kim hit him on the shoulder and went back downstairs.

November 16, 2012

7 am

Kim woke up to the sound of her phone dinging. She picked it up, saw the text and smiled.

The text from Carrie read: On November 15, 2012 at 10:18 pm little Jenna Celine Valetti made her appearance at Angel Grove Community Hospital weighing in at 7 pounds 8 ounces and measuring in at 20 inches long. Mom and baby are doing great; however, daddy got a big bruise on his head by hitting his head on the floor after passing out during the birth, but Jimmy never liked seeing bloody anything anyways.

The text was followed by a picture of the baby.

Kim shook Tommy awake.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Tommy asked groggily.

"Aisha had the baby last night. Carrie sent me a picture as proof." Kim said showing Tommy the picture of the baby.

"Oh, she definitely looks like Aisha, thank God," Tommy said as Kim punched him in the arm.

"Be nice. At least she's got her father's eyes though," Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to take a shower," Tommy said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Kim sighed as she called Carrie.


	14. Two Miracles Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 14: Two Miracles before Christmas

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

December 22, 2012

2 pm

Kim was busy wrapping Christmas presents when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Mrs. O. It's Conner. Do you have a minute?" Conner asked.

"You can call me Kim, Conner. What's up?" Kim asked.

"Um yeah, my mom got called into work on short notice and I have to attend a two-day training event with my team so I was wondering if you could sit with Kira while I'm away? I don't want to leave her alone since she's due in a few days."

"Let me check with Tommy first. He's about to get home soon. Ah, here he is," Kim said as Tommy came in, followed by Cody and Amelia. Things have settled down at school since Amelia's cheating fiasco and she and Cody reconciled a week ago.

Cody and Amelia sat down on the loveseat and were being affectionate toward one another. Kim didn't like it that they were moving too fast.

"Hi honey, how was the last day of school before Christmas?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Hectic. Between grading mid terms and watching those two," Tommy gestured towards Cody and Amelia, "it's been quite a ride." Tommy said.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed me around because Conner has a two day training event with his team and his mom got called into work on such short notice and he needs me to sit with Kira while he's gone," Kim said.

"You're leaving me alone with two lovesick teenagers?" Tommy said nodding towards the young couple on the loveseat.

"Afraid so. Kira's due in a few days and Conner doesn't want to leave her alone, especially with Isabelle in case something would happen."

"Okay, fine, you win. You can go. You can make it up to me when you get back."

"Deal. Thanks honey. I'll be back before you know it," Kim said as she went upstairs to pack.

3:30 pm

Kim pulled into the driveway of Conner and Kira's house. Isabelle came outside to greet her.

"Hi Auntie Kim! Daddy, she's here!" Isabelle shouted.

"About time," Conner said.

"Watch your mouth, Conner. I'm early as always," Kim said scooping up Isabelle.

"Fine. Kira's lying in bed reading and I left instructions on how to feed Miko…" Conner said.

"You got the puppy already? I thought…" Kim started to say.

"The breeder said she needed him gone by Christmas, so I picked him up yesterday," Conner said.

"Okay. So now I have your wife and daughter to look after, plus your new puppy. I should charge extra," Kim said.

"I knew you were going to say that, so I left 300 dollars in an envelope on the kitchen table."

"Gee, thanks," Kim said.

"I'll be back in two days, I promise," Conner said as he threw a couple of bags into his car, got in, and waved as he drove off.

The puppy started to bark, and Kim sighed.

"Why me?" Kim said as Isabelle pulled her towards the house.

The puppy, whose full name was Miko Charles McKnight, was an energetic dalmatian who loved to jump and dig. He met Kim and Isabelle at the door and was jumping on Kim. He was only 10 weeks old and Kim knew he was going to be a handful. She didn't know what Conner was thinking getting a new puppy at this time knowing that there would be a newborn baby in the house. But he said Miko would be in a crate when the baby was in the living room with Kira.

Kim hooked the leash on Miko's collar and took him outside into the backyard so he could go potty. Once Miko was finished Kim took him back inside, unhooked the leash, and hung it up on the hook by the front door.

"Kim!" Kira said from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"Can you get me a glass of milk, please?" Kira asked.

"Sure," Kim said as she went into the kitchen, got a glass down from the cupboard, and poured a glass of milk for Kira. She carried it to the bedroom and handed it to Kira.

"I'm sorry Conner roped you into this, especially after he brought the puppy home," Kira said.

"That's okay. I'm glad to help out," Kim said.

"Do you want me to help get the pull-out couch ready for you?"

"No, honey, I got it. You need to rest. The baby could come at any minute," Kim said as she went to the hall closet and got out the sheets to put on the pull-out couch. She got the couch ready for her as Miko tried to help.

After dinner and doing the dishes, Kim played tea party with Isabelle and watched some movies Conner and Kira rented from Netflix, then she got Isabelle ready for bed.

Once Isabelle was tucked into bed, Kim helped Kira get settled in. Then Kim got herself ready for bed. She went to sleep shortly after.

12 am

Kim woke up to Kira grunting and breathing heavily. Kim ran to the bedroom.

"Honey, what is it?" Kim asked.

"I'm having…a contraction. Oh crap!" Kira said as she felt something wet go down her leg.

Kim went over to the other side of the bed and gasped. There was a puddle of clear fluid on the floor where Kira was standing.

"Okay, don't panic, we need to go to the hospital, now!" Kim said as she went to the closet and got out some yoga pants and a shirt for Kira to wear. She helped Kira put those clothes on and helped her to the living room. She went to Isabelle's room and woke her up, wrapped her in a blanket, and carried her out the front door and to the neighbor's house. Miranda Davis answered her door.

"Did Kira go into labor?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, she did. Will you watch Isabelle and Miko for me please?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Miranda said, taking Isabelle from Kim. Kim ran back to the house, put the leash on Miko, and ran him back to Miranda's house. Once he and Miranda were inside, Kim went back to Kira, who was having another contraction.

"Kira honey, you need to breathe!" Kim said.

"I'm trying but the contractions are pretty intense!" Kira said.

Kim grabbed Kira's overnight bag, slung it over her shoulder, and helped Kira to her car. Once they were in its Kim drove the six blocks to the hospital.

Beechwood General Hospital, Beechwood

December 23, 2012

1 am

"Yes, Tommy, I'm sure she is. Her contractions are 5 minutes apart and she's dilated to a 5. It's moving quick. They don't even need to give her the Pitocin drip. I left a message for Conner to call me back but he's probably asleep. Ethan and Paulette are here I have to go," Kim said as she hung up the phone.

"Kim! We got here as soon as we could! How is she?" Paulette asked.

"She's fine. The contractions are five minutes apart and she's dilated to a five," Kim said.

"Man, she's moving quick!" Ethan said.

"Have you got a hold of Conner yet?" Paulette asked.

"I left him a message, he's probably asleep," Kim said as the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Oliver?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me. How is she?" Kim asked.

"I checked her again and she's at a 6 now and she's asking for you and her friends," the doctor said.

"What room is she in?" Kim asked.

"Room 524, down the hall," the doctor said as Kim, Ethan, and Paulette followed him to Kira's room.

Kim peeked her head in the door.

"Ready for us?" Kim asked.

Kira nodded as they went in.

"Kira!" Paulette said.

"Paulette! I'm glad you could make it! Is David with Lisette?" Kira asked giving Paulette a hug.

"Yes, he is. Is Isabelle with Miranda?"

"Yes, along with the puppy."

"Wait a minute…I thought…"

"The breeder wanted him picked up before Christmas. She's leaving on her cruise early."

"That nasty woman! Oh well, at least you got him before she gave him to someone else," Paulette said.

Kira nodded as a contraction hit her. She grabbed for the nearest hand which was Ethan's. Ethan cried out in pain as she squeezed the life out of his hand.

A minute later the pain subsided, and Ethan shook out his hand.

"Can't stand the pain, huh?" Paulette teased him.

"Shut up, Paulette," Ethan said. Paulette laughed.

"How about we turn on the TV, shall we?" Kim said as she turned on the TV. They sat down and watched reruns of That 70's Show.

4 am

Kira's labor slowed down around 3 am and stayed that way until the nurse came in with an IV bag of Pitocin.

"I thought I wasn't getting one of those," Kira said.

"Your blood pressure is high and the doctor isn't taking any chances and since your labor slowed down he wants to speed it up, hence the Pitocin drip," the nurse said as she hooked the bag to the IV pole and hooked Kira up to it.

"I check you in an hour," the nurse said as she left the room.

Then Kim's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Kim! It's Conner! I got, like, the third message you left on my phone! I'm sorry I sleep like a log! Tell Kira I'm on my way!" Conner said.

"Well, hurry up and get here. They just gave Kira a Pitocin drip since her labor slowed down some. Her blood pressure's high and the doctor is not taking any chances," Kim said.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Conner said as he hung up.

7 am

Kira's contractions were 2 minutes apart and she was 8 centimeters dilated. She was on the verge of breaking down. Then a news bulletin came on the TV.

"This just in: There was a 16-car pileup on I-90 heading to Los Angeles. Traffic is being diverted off the Interstate. More to come as soon as we get more information.

"What!" Kira said.

"Don't worry. I'll call Conner," Kim said as she got out her phone.

"No need to. He's right here!" Tommy said as Conner came out from behind him.

"Conner!" Kira said.

"I was just getting off the Interstate when the pileup began. I got here as fast as I could from where I was," Conner said hugging Kira.

Kira nodded as a contraction hit her hard. She started to grab for Ethan's hand, but he pulled it away.

"I believe she wants your hand, dude," Ethan said as Conner took his place.

"We're going to go to the waiting room," Kim said as she, Ethan, Tommy, and Paulette went to the waiting room.

Kim and Tommy sat down on the couch and Paulette and Ethan sat down in chairs.

They fell asleep soon after.

At around 9 am a cry could be heard from down the hall. Kim woke up first, followed by Tommy, then Ethan, and then Paulette.

Conner came out soon after.

"Hey guys, he's here! I have a son! Kira wants to see all of you," Conner said proudly as Kim, Tommy, Ethan, and Paulette followed him to Kira's room.

Kira was sitting up in bed, cradling a red, wrinkly baby close to her chest. The baby was sucking on a pacifier.

"Oh Kira, he is so cute!" Kim said hugging her.

"Thanks, Kim," Kira said returning the hug.

"Oh girl, he is so adorable!" Paulette said getting her turn to hug Kira.

"Thanks, Paulette."

"Nice job, dude!" Ethan said clasping Conner on the back.

"Thanks, dude!" Conner said back.

"What do you think, Dr. O.?" Kira asked Tommy.

"I think he's very handsome," Tommy said as he put his arm around Kim.

Kira and Conner smiled back at him.

"Do you have a name picked out for him?" Paulette asked.

"Yes, we do. Guys, meet Chance Ethan McKnight!" Conner said proudly.

"Dude, I'm touched!" Ethan said.

"I told you my firstborn son would have your name as his middle name, so I kept my promise," Conner said.

"Thanks, dude!" Ethan said as he and Conner bro hugged.

Just then the lactation nurse came in.

As if on cue, Chance started to fuss.

"We'll take that as our cue to leave," Kim said as she, Tommy, Ethan, and Paulette left the room.


	15. Adventures in Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 15: Adventures in Babysitting

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

February 4, 2013

6 pm

Kim and Tommy were finishing cleaning up the kitchen after having supper with their kids when they heard a car engine turn off.

"It's Conner, Kira, and the kids!" Kim said as the door opened.

"Hey Kim, Dr. O," Kira said as she put down the diaper bag and helped Isabelle with her jacket.

"Hey Kim, Dr. O," Conner said as he sat down Chance's car seat on the couch.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready for some time to yourselves?" Kim asked as Tommy went over to Chance, undid the belt buckles, and lifted him out of the car seat.

"Yeah, I've been doing nothing but waking up every 2 hours to feed Chance, tend to Isabelle's night terrors, and listen to this guy snoring like a train engine," Kira said pointing to Conner, who shrugged.

"Well, at least you two can spend some time with Ethan and Paulette before their baby comes, enjoy a nice dinner, and see a good play," Tommy said, rocking the baby.

"Tonight, we're seeing "Mamma Mia!" at the performing arts center while it's still in town," Kira said.

"Yeah, boring chick play, but we're going to our favorite Italian restaurant for dinner," Conner said.

"Good luck with Conner's snoring at the play, you're going to need it," Kim said to Kira.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm not going to snore, even though it's boring," Conner said.

"Um, yeah right, you and Ethan," Kira said.

"All right, you two, you'd better get going so you can keep your reservation at the restaurant," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, right. Bye Chance, be good for Kim and Dr. O, okay, buddy?" Conner said.

"Yes, be good, baby boy. We'll see you soon," Kira said as she gave the baby a kiss on the head as Conner gave Isabelle a goodbye hug.

"Have fun, you two!" Kim said as Kira gave Isabelle a hug goodbye and they left.

"Oh gosh they remind me of us when we were their age," Kim said.

"Yeah, we still argue like that," Tommy said.

"Oh, stop!" Kim said, hitting Tommy on the shoulder and taking Chance from him.

Reefside Performing Arts Center, Reefside

8pm

Kira, Conner, Ethan, Paulette, Lisette, and Darryl were watching the second half of the play when Paulette grimaced, gripping the sides of her seat.

Ethan noticed that and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Paulette, are you okay?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm having a contraction, but otherwise I'm fine," Paulette said.

"Okay. We can leave if you want."

"And miss the rest of the play? No way. You know this is my favorite play, Ethan!"

"Suit yourself," Ethan said as they continued to watch the play.

Then a half an hour later Paulette swore to herself as she gripped her seat again, this time harder than before. Then she sank her teeth into Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan screamed in pain. Kira and Conner noticed, and so did some of the audience members.

"Paulette, honey, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine…just fine!" Paulette said through gritted teeth. Then she gasped.

"Paulette…oh crap!" Ethan said looking down at the floor. A small puddle of fluid was collecting at Paulette's feet.

The other four looked down at the floor.

Kira sprang into action.

"Okay, Paulette, I think it's time to go to the hospital," Kira said.

"No, I said I'm fine! I'm not missing the rest of the play, no way!" Paulette said.

More people started paying attention.

"Paulette, you're not okay. Your water just broke."

"And besides, we've seen this play once already," Lisette pointed out.

Paulette started to register what Kira said to her and felt her pants. Her eyes got wide.

"Oh crap my water just broke! Okay show's over, folks! Let's go!" Paulette said as Ethan helped her out of her seat. He grabbed Paulette's jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Okay, folks, carry on! Nothing to see here!" Conner said to the audience members as he, Kira, Lisette, and Darryl filed out of the auditorium and to their respective cars.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

9 pm

Amelia, who had been pestering her parents to hold Chance, was holding the baby, and giving him his bottle when the phone rang.

Kim went to answer it.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey Kim, it's Kira. Can I ask you a favor?" Kira asked.

"Sure honey, what? Did something happen?" Kim said as she overheard the paging system at what she figured was a hospital.

"Yeah, halfway through the play Paulette started having contractions and then her water broke. She wants us with her until she has the baby which could take hours, so we were wondering if you and Dr. O could continue to babysit overnight for us?"

"Oh wow, sure honey. I'm sure Amelia would love it since she's loving having a baby around. She's holding him now."

"Looks like someone has baby fever."

"Yeah, she's too young to have it so I think I'm going to have the talk with her since she also became a woman recently so it's time."

"She had her period? When?"

"Last Thursday. I discovered a tampon wrapper in the bathroom garbage. She got it from the school nurse who gave her some until she got up the guts to tell us."

"Wow. Dr. O's going to be very busy with her mood swings I bet."

"Yes he is."

"Well, I gotta go! Paulette's calling for me. See you tomorrow hopefully," Kira said.

"We will see you too, hopefully," Kim said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked coming up from the basement.

"That was Kira. Paulette went into labor at the play and her water broke there. So they're all at the hospital waiting on her to have the baby; so Kira was wondering if we could watch the kids overnight, and I said yes," Kim said.

"Oh that's fine. I'll set up the pack and play in our room then. I just have to get it out of the basement," Tommy said as he went back downstairs.

Amelia yawned then.

"You need me to take him so you can get some sleep?" Kim asked her.

"Yes, please. Babies can be so tiring!" Amelia said as she handed Chance to her mother. Kim started to burp the baby.

"Goodnight, Mom," Amelia said as she went upstairs.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kim said as she sat down with Chance.

"The pack and play's all set up," Tommy said.

"Okay. I'm going to change Chance into a fresh diaper and sleeper, then put him down for the night," Kim said carrying the baby upstairs.

"Okay. I'll join you in a few," Tommy said going into the kitchen.

February 5, 2013

10 am

Kim was busy packing up Chance and Isabelle's things. Kira called at 9 am to tell Kim that Paulette had the baby around 2 in the morning. It was a girl and Ethan and Paulette named her Trinity Lisette James. She was 7 pounds, 8 ounces and 20 inches long. Ethan and Paulette were over the moon with joy. Kira said that she and Conner would be at Tommy and Kim's house by 10 am to pick the kids up.

Tommy was already at work and their kids were at school except for Austin.

Just then Kira and Conner came in.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're here!" Isabelle said as she ran to them to give them hugs.

"Hey Izzie bear! Did you have fun with Auntie Kim and Uncle Tommy?" Kira asked the little girl.

"Yes, tons of fun! I played with Bri and Lola and had a tea party with them," Isabelle said smiling.

"That sounds like fun!" Conner said as Kim came downstairs with Chance.

"Here's your baby boy already to go!" Kim said as she handed the car seat to Conner.

"Hey buddy, how was your night?" Conner asked his son who yawned.

"Do you have pictures of the baby?" Kim asked Kira.

"Yes, plenty," Kira said pulling up the pictures on her phone.

"Awe! She's so pretty. She looks like Paulette, and even Lisette a little," Kim said.

"Yeah, she does. Well, we must get going. Conner has to go to the training center for a session with the trainer. Say bye to Auntie Kim Isabelle!"

"Bye Auntie Kim! See you soon!" Isabelle said as she left the house with her parents and brother.


End file.
